


Accidental Father Figure

by Archer2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Peter, Cute, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protective Kate Bishop, Sweet Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer2016/pseuds/Archer2016
Summary: Clint somehow managed to gain a family of young people and Bucky.





	Accidental Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I thought it was cute. I hope you guys like it

He would wake up on days like this, normal, calm, no alarms, no villains terrorizing the city or the tower, and just grab a cup of coffee from the makeshift kitchenette by the living room of the shared floor in the tower. The calmness, the quietness, the serenity, oh he loved it so much. He missed those days, the days where the twins, Bucky, America, Kate, and Peter didn't come and ruin those moments. It's not that he wished them gone, god no, he'd never admit it but he loved those kids a lot, even the ninety year old, super soldier, x-assassin, but he did wish they weren't around that floor and ruining his quiet moments.

Even with his hearing aids off the man could see the chaos around him and it would ruin the calmness. Pietro's rambling and speedy running around, Kate and America complaining to one another about things and fangirling about others, Wanda being shy and standing by Bucky as Peter tried his damn hardest to talk with her and make her not shy around him, and Bucky, well he would be still, not socialising or doing anything other than stealing Clint's coffee and that's something that would ruin the whole idea of getting up early in the morning.

The worst times is when one, if not all, turn their attention to him and are rambling or chatting or even grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, most times Kate or America would do that.

The man would have to sometimes wear his aids to hear Wanda talk because the shy girl's head would usually be dipped down and he couldn't read her lips, or when Kate is talking too fast for his expert lip reading skills to match and understand, or the times Peter would want to ask him something and kept murmuring making his lips move in a way he doesn't comprehend or understand.

Basically, the start of those calm days would be ruined.

Clint's thought of changing his spot before but after the two months that had passed by around those annoying children, and Bucky, he didn't have the heart to change his spot and just endured the wrath of the kids ruining his quiet mornings.

On days where it was mission time Clint would be running around to get ready quickly, drink his coffee, and be out the door, along with his stumbles and falls. That was before. Now the kids would help him lessen those stumbles and falls. Kate would help him choose things to wear if he went undercover, Bucky would make him his coffee, Wanda would have his quiver filled with his arrows, Pietro would run around to make sure he didn't forget anything important and after him if he did, America would go over the mission with him and Peter would help with any information he doesn't understand and need, which most times helped.

Clint Barton always was a mess, a walking human disaster, an ordinary man that never did anything ordinary, but whenever any of the kids, or Bucky, needed anything he was always there to help, to make things right, to assess, and aid. If Peter got emotional and needed a shoulder he'd be there bonding and being the father Peter nor he has.

If Wanda was scared or needed help with being confident he would go over and comfort her with hugs, chocolates, movies, and shower her with compliments.

When Pietro would be jittery and down the man would find him and invite him to go out to a café or for a run and give Pietro the satisfaction of beating him in a race.

When Kate would need help with anything or just to rant all she had to do was call and the archer, over the phone or if he was able to would drop everything and go over to her, would remind her that shes his best friend, sit down, and listen to her.

With America it was mostly when she broke. She's usually so strong, bold, and not afraid to be herself in front of others, but the times she'd break Clint would come and fix her again.

Bucky was hard sometimes, pulling a Winter Soldier act and conceal himself but Clint was used to that and could identify when Bucky had a problem or not. Usually it's nightmares or when he's hit with a bad memory and he'd push everyone away and deny any help or comfort. Clint didn't mind being pushed away, got used to dealing with it, and wait until Bucky would be a little calmer, less tense, less jumpy and angry, then approach him with words that would be compliments and reminders of who he is, which is just a soft person, a good person who feels too much and is not a killer, reminding himself it wasn't him, it wasn't him who did all this. He was good at helping Bucky separate the Winter Soldier from Bucky Barnes.

And there were the times where Clint would be down and they would all come to make him feel better. Most times he'd push them away with this asshole persona because he hated sharing. It scared him to get close to a person so knowing he wasn't able to tear himself from a full group was utterly terrifying, but he could go through it, right?

Kate knew to cut through his bullshit and slap some sense into him, and then Wanda would scold her softly and come to hug him, sharing a few words that would make him lower his head and hug her back, feeling stupid for being a jerk. Pietro would tease but all with good intentions, Bucky would just be there, a calming presence to the archer and make sure he was okay. Peter would always ask if he needed anything and America would listen to the small information Clint would tell them about what was disturbing him and curse them out with him.

So yeah, he'd never give them up for anything, he's gone so far as calling them family, and that was something he was afraid of. He didn't want to be like his father, mother, brother, or even himself, he just wanted to be a good guy to them, someone to look up to and strive to be better than.

And he was. The first person to tell him that she looked up to him was Kate and after hearing that he felt this pain in his chest, this pain tightened in his chest, but it was a good kind of pain, it gave this good feeling. After she left he broke down sobbing with a smile on his face because it wasn't a bad thing.

Now on the calm days Clint would keep his hearing aids by him while he sat in his chair and shared the coffee pot with Bucky and converse with the kids sitting or standing around him about anything and everything.

Clint was happy with this wild family he's created without even knowing. He helped recruit most of them and didn't even think of their relationship coming out like this, but he was grateful for it.

Looking around at the children's happy faces Clint couldn't help but feel this pride welling up in his chest, he did this, he owned up to this act, this act that he didn't quite feel like it was, and did this. He joined them without knowing, without thinking of how they would shape and grow.

The act that wasn't an act anymore, it was a truth. It was something he was, something he wasn't afraid to be or admit he was. These were his kids, his mess, his saving grace, his family.

He wasn't their biological father, but to them he was nothing less of a father figure.


End file.
